


The Red and the Black 再见布达佩斯

by IvySwearDaLove



Series: 漫威单章 [3]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySwearDaLove/pseuds/IvySwearDaLove
Summary: 布达佩斯必须拥有姓名





	The Red and the Black 再见布达佩斯

**Author's Note:**

> 布达佩斯必须拥有姓名

00.

亲爱的娜塔莉，

你是个好姑娘，请替我好好爱自己。

娜塔莎

01.【2006.7.25 9:05AM】

渔人堡上风景很好，阳光斜照在多瑙河面，随着水波荡向河岸。

我穿着一身米黄色大衣站在观景台上，温和的风吹起一缕红发半遮半挡着我的视线。

“这儿的风景总是让我想起过去。”克林特从背后的楼梯走上来，擦的锃亮的皮鞋在坚实的地面踩踏出踢踏的声响。他站在我身边，双手插在夹克的口袋里，远望着多瑙河岸。

我没有看他，很自然的开口接问：“过去的哪部分？”

“你知道的那部分。”

我侧目看向他，挑眉道：“据说渔人堡上初吻发生的概率比其他地方都要高。”

他撇了撇嘴，摇头道：“那我的初吻大概发生在了错的地方。”

“想要我现在补给你一个么？”

“Shut up, Nat.”克林特无奈的笑起来，“你知道我们来布达佩斯是有任务的对吧？”

我收敛了笑容，抬手把眼前乱飞的发丝别在耳后，“弗瑞刚刚通知的，大名鼎鼎的女杀手，从不失手的高级间谍，黑寡妇。”

“还有同样大名鼎鼎的黑市商人斯科维尔，”克林特补充道，“他手里掌握着二十七处A级黑市流通线，这次亲自出面交易，一定是很重要的东西。”

“斯科维尔目标太大，我从黑寡妇那边下手。”

我看向克林特。

搭档多年的默契使他在同一时间看向了我。

“今晚八点，金莎酒店。”我把一张房卡递给他，“黑寡妇会和斯科维尔进行新式武器交易。”

克林特接过房卡顺手放进口袋里，又望向了远方。

“希望这次任务顺利完成。”

“是啊，”望着不远处的街道，我轻舒了口气，故作轻松的笑了笑，“我可不希望我们的布达佩斯之旅变成一场噩梦。”

02\. 【2006.7.25 6:56PM】

布达佩斯的温泉大概是最好的疗养去处，恰好酒店后院就有一处。

我换上一件黑色的泳衣，把自己浸在温泉池里。温热的泉水刚好没过胸口，我把头靠在池子边的鹅卵石装饰上，闭起眼睛，心里默默数着时间。

进入池子之前，我看见一个身材火辣的黑发女郎穿着极其简单的泳衣，朝我所在的池子走来。

我在等着轻微的入水声音传来，可却只在34秒后等到了缓缓向我涌来的水波。

“布达佩斯的温泉很好。”黑发女郎开口。

我睁眼，池里只有我们两人。

“是啊，比这儿的阳光更好。”我回应着她的话，侧目在她身上匆匆一瞥，随即恢复了刚才的姿势。

她坐在我对面，卷曲的长发在脑后盘起，只余发尾吊在颈后，被水面沾湿。她身后摆着一杯红酒。温泉池里的水很清，我甚至能从荡漾着的波光里看到她那简单的勉强遮挡住胸部的布料，在阳光照耀的金色波纹里透着诱人的暗黑。

“不过下起雨来就有些恼人了。”

“今天不像要下雨的样子。”

“暴风雨来临前有时不会有预兆。”

我睁开眼，正巧她拿起了那杯猩红的酒，冲我微微举杯。

澄澈的酒液滑入殷红的唇，她仰起的下巴有着近乎完美的弧度，暴露出纤细白皙的颈部。

我承认，即使作为女性，我也微微心动了。

酒杯空了。她举着空杯在阳光下看了两眼，轻轻把它放回身后的岸上。

“我要去二楼的酒吧喝点儿东西，一起来么？”她看向我，绿色的眼睛诱人而危险。

我摇头：“我打算在这儿等等看暴风雨的样子。”

她笑了一声，露出洁白整齐的牙，微微垂下来的发尾在脖子后面晃了几下。

“好吧，希望你能等到自己想看的。”她说完冲我炸了眨眼，转过身去站起身来，走出了温泉池。

被泉水浸润过的肌肤微微发红，染得她曲线优美的背颈在阳光下发着亮，更衬得细腻的皮肤吹弹可破，简直令人羡慕。

“哦对了，”她转回头来，“你身材很好，下次可以试试更性感一些的泳衣。”

说完，她扯过浴巾来披在身上，走进了一旁的浴室。

“我会的。”

看着她的背影，我从水中坐直起来，走出水池裹上浴袍，去另一间浴室迅速冲洗了一下。

03.【2006.7.25 7.35PM】

酒店二楼的酒吧吧台旁，我抿了一口杯子里的伏特加，转头看向酒吧内部的方向，一个漂亮性感的金发女人穿着紧身的红裙，靠在沙发上优雅的喝着酒，不时看看手腕上昂贵的女士手表，似乎已经等了很久。

坐在后面沙发上的克林特突然说话：“看来我们的默契还不错。”

耳机里的声音很小，我的余光撇过正在喝酒的克林特，回了一句：“我不觉得那是黑寡妇。”

“没有人知道黑寡妇的真实面貌，娜塔莎……有人到你那边去了。”

一只纤细白嫩的手伸了过来，递给我一杯果酒。

是温泉池里的那位黑发女郎。

“果然还是在这里见到你了，”她冲我笑了笑，“这杯酒我请的。”

我抬了抬手指把酒杯划向自己，点了点头：“那谢谢了。”

她干脆坐到我旁边的高脚椅上，甩了甩散下来的长发，笑道：“看来你没等到暴风雨。”

“也许暴风雨很快就会来，”我手指摸着酒杯口打转，但并不打算喝下去，“而且室内比室外更适合观赏。”

酒吧门口传来脚步声，我循着声音看了一眼，几个穿着黑色西装的高个男人跟在一个穿白色运动衫的小个子后面走了进来，径直走向最里面那个金发女人的沙发。

女人起立握手，声音极低，但通过我和克林特耳机里的特殊装置放大到足以听清的音量：“斯科维尔先生，奥克塔维斯博士的装置……”

“不急，交易八点准时进行，”小个子男人挥挥手打断他，自顾自的坐了下来，给自己倒了杯酒，“不如我们先聊点儿别的，沟通一下感情？”

“你好像对他很感兴趣。”黑发女郎凑到我耳边低声说着。

“你好像对我也很感兴趣。”我看了她一眼。

“你长得漂亮啊。”

“你也不赖。”

她笑出声来，下巴朝着斯科维尔的方向扬了一下：“那可不是好惹的人物，黑白两道都势力通天。”

我撇了撇嘴：“他不惹我，我自然不会惹他。”

“如果你听我的话，换一件性感点的衣服……你将会发现自己就是一件非常好用的武器。”

“我为什么需要武器？”

“不需要么？”她的手按在吧台上，身子向我倾了过来，翘起的小腿抬了抬，脚尖正踢在我小腿外侧，被长裙盖住的枪套上，“对付斯科维尔那种人，只有这些是不够的。”

我握紧了拳头。

像是提前预知一般的，她按住了我的手腕，犀利的长眉一挑：“别着急，好戏还没开始。”

04.【2006.7.25 7:48PM】

一发子弹，准确无误的从金发女人的太阳穴射入，穿透坚硬的投顾，从另一边射出，一头扎进了酒吧的木柱上。

鲜血飞溅到鲜红的沙发上，把抓绒表面浸染成了黏腥的黑色。

斯科维尔收起怀里的手枪，接过手下递来的手机，拨打了一个号码。

无人接听，斯科维尔的表情渐渐不耐烦起来。

终于他摔了电话，叼着烟骂骂咧咧道：“他妈的，敢派个冒牌货来见我。去，问问奥莉薇，我手里这批货她还想不想要，我决定换个买家做生意了。”

说完斯科维尔起身就走。

“哗啦”一声玻璃碎裂，一直金属做成的触手飞快的伸了进来，一张一合的头部正对着斯科维尔。

斯科维尔慌忙一躲，抓过一个黑衣保镖塞了过去。

保镖瞬间被撕碎，横尸现场。

“快快快快护老子走！”斯科维尔俯下身子向外跑去。

一只只触手顺着窗户挨个伸了进来，试图抓住鼠窜的斯科维尔，酒吧里满是桌椅翻倒和酒杯碎裂的响声，以及住客的惊呼。

“斯科维尔！”窗外传来一声愤怒的吼声，“把我的装置还给我！你这个无耻的小偷！”

我跳下了高脚椅，冲斯科维尔跑了过去。

他的保镖早已被掀翻在地，只剩他抱着手里的箱子狼狈的躲避着触手的攻击。

克林特一边抵挡着触手，一边抽空看了一眼吧台旁的黑发女郎。

她喝了口酒，冲他扬了扬酒杯。

05.【2006.7.25 8:00PM】

酒店内外早已成了战场。

斯科维尔招来了手下，面对怒火中烧的章鱼博士，那些人也只能算是勉强打个平手。

很显然，这位黑市商人手里的货物来源也不干净。这次他要交易的那个箱子里的装置，明显是从章鱼那里偷来的，只不过被原主追了过来。

我与克林特一边疏散着遭殃的酒店住客，一边观察着酒吧里的黑发女郎。

终于，我看到她喝完酒后，将酒杯倒扣在桌面上，站起身来，一把扯下了身上的大衣。

她里面穿着一身紧身的黑色皮衣，腰间腿侧满是武器。

刚才那位处乱不惊的优雅女郎，一瞬间成了果断冷艳的杀手。

趁着现场一片混乱，她手腕上射出的勾爪直接抓在了斯科维尔的箱子上，将它拉到了自己怀里。

混战各方无暇顾及，甚至没有人注意到，他们为之拼死拼活的装置已然消失不见。

“克林特！”我抓着他闪过章鱼的一爪，闪身追着黑发女郎而去。

她是黑寡妇，我早有感觉。

06.【2006.7.25 8:13PM】

我与黑寡妇在酒店之外的某个街区遭遇到了章鱼和斯科维尔。

所有人相持不下，眼睛全部直勾勾的盯着她手中的手提箱。

装置是所有人的目标，拿着装置的黑寡妇自然也是。

……

之后的混战死伤惨重，我虽杀人无数，但那天发生的事情，仍是我最不愿回忆的。

我和黑寡妇都受了伤。

重伤之下，我们同时晕了过去。

再醒来时，箱子已经不见了，同时还有章鱼博士和斯科维尔。

我比黑寡妇率先醒来，试图联系克林特无果后，我把昏迷的黑寡妇带回了我的安全屋锁了起来。

07.【2006.7.26 6:15PM】

黑寡妇昏迷了一天。

章鱼的触手穿透了她的右腹，我给她进行了简单的手术，直到确定她生命体征恢复正常才放下心来。

尽管杀死黑寡妇是我的任务，但有些疑问，我想先弄清楚。

天色擦黑的时候她终于醒了过来，我拉过一把椅子，坐在她面前。

“大名鼎鼎的黑寡妇，自从我加入神盾局的第一天起，就知道你的名字上了神盾的黑名单。”

她的脸上毫无血色，惨白的嘴唇微微翘起：“我打赌那名单一定很长。”

“但要找到你的名字很容易，”我歪了歪脑袋看着她，“截杀神盾探员特工12名，阻碍A级任务三次，抢走两名一级囚犯，还有数十桩疑似是你造成的案子……你和神盾还真是缘分不浅。”

她笑了笑，扯动了伤口，微微呲了呲牙。

“你一开始接近我就知道了我的身份，却还故意暴露给我你才是黑寡妇。为什么？”

“也许我只是太喜欢你了。”

“我不傻，娜塔莉·拉什曼小姐。”

她挑了挑眉，微笑道：“不如你告诉我，你是如何知道了我的身份，我就告诉你，我为什么会知道你的？”

“个人习惯，知己知彼。”

她撇了撇嘴，显然对于我的答案并不满意。

我深知黑寡妇不只是莫测的杀手，她还是心理战的专家。

我自忖在这方面有些经验，但终究不及她。

所以我决定少说少错。

很快，在我决定结束这次谈话时，她适时地抛出了一个极具诱惑性的信息。

她说：“神盾可不像你想象的那么干净。”

08.【2006.7.27 8:26AM】

“继续昨天的话题，神盾有什么问题？”

“你做早餐的水平可不如你打架的水平高。”

“是弗瑞，还是谁？”

“能松开我自己吃么？”

“你们交易的装置，是做什么用的？”

“我需要咖啡才能清醒。”

审问进度：0.

09.【2006.8.5 12:03AM】

几天后我终于放弃了对黑寡妇的审讯。

从她主动挑起的话题中，我们聊起了与工作无关的事情。

包括我们的童年，甚至是化妆和穿衣。

不可思议，我竟然和我的头号犯人、同时也是这次行动的目标，聊起了如何打扮自己更好看。

不过我承认，她在这些方面的品味远胜于我。

后来，我在她的后颈处注射进了一枚控制器，遥控装置在我手上，随时可以使她昏迷，甚至死亡。这之后，我答应给她一定程度的自由，毕竟她的生死掌控在我手里。

时间长了，黑寡妇右腹上的贯穿伤也差不多好了，终于，我们谈起了正事。

“看在你照顾我这么久的份儿上，”她眨了眨绿色的眼睛，“奥克塔维斯的装置是一种精神控制装置的变体，可以将人灵魂互换。但目前还在试验阶段，互换之后的效果并不稳定，甚至可能影响被换魂者的性格、思维、记忆，创造出一个完全不同于原先两个灵魂的第三个人格。”

我听着她说话，抱着手靠在门框上：“你们要这半成品的实验装置做什么？”

她只是看着我微笑，没有说话。

再后来……

再后来，我好像有点儿喜欢上她了。

10.【2006.8.8 7:35AM】

我睡着了。

该死。

我不应该睡得这么沉，尤其我的隔壁就是大名鼎鼎的杀手黑寡妇。

我跑到娜塔莉的房间去，却只看见椅子上被刀子割断的绳索。

娜塔莉不见了。

我追到门外去，早就布置好的环境，可以一眼看出人的行踪。

没有人。

如果不是她太过聪明的躲了过去，就是她没有离开。

我回去屋里，举着枪慢慢的打开了房门。

早上的阳光不算太亮，但照进窗户，金黄一片。

透明的玻璃反射出的光线稍有些刺眼，把房间里染得梦幻起来。

娜塔莉穿着我的一件白色衬衫、牛仔短裤，刚刚洗过的黑发盘在脑后，还滴答的掉着水滴。她正在桌上摆着早餐。

见我进屋，她笑着走过来，在我嘴角亲了亲：“吃早饭吧。”

我摸了摸腰间的控制器，警惕道：“你怎么弄断绳子的？”

“你昨天给我削完水果忘了把刀收起来。”

我看了看桌上那把小水果刀，心里一阵后怕。

“有刀为什么不杀了我跑出去？”

娜塔莉搂着我的腰把我带到了桌边：“我舍不得杀你啊！快吃饭。”语气竟有些少女的活泼娇嗔。

我抬头看了看在我对面坐下的娜塔莉，背后的阳光正打在她肩上，散发着梦幻般的白色。我等了一会儿，在她之后动了叉子。

【2006.8.8 11:35AM】

该死的！

我摸了摸依然发蒙的脑袋。

我竟然傻到去相信一个杀手说的喜欢！娜塔莉一定在我的早餐里放了很大剂量的迷药，否则经过药物考试的我不可能会昏迷这么久的时间。

太给弗瑞丢人了。我一边往外面走去一边想着。

娜塔莉带走了我的遥控器，但没有来得及挖出植入她后颈的控制器。

那里有我装进去的GPS定位仪。

跟在她后面，我果然找到了娜塔莉，以及争夺换魂装置的章鱼博士。

这一次战斗，以我和娜塔莉同时被埋在河边倒塌的房子下为结束。

娜塔莉受了很重的伤——是为了救我。

我没办法救她，即使我很想。

在联系上失联多日的克林特之后，我在一片黑暗中，找到了冰凉的手提箱。

和里面的换魂装置。

“这个装置，可以把一个人的灵魂，放到另一个身体里，进行灵魂互换……”

【2006.8.8 3:39PM】

“克林特……？”我抬手挡了挡射入眼里的强光。

“你被捕了娜塔莉·拉什曼小姐。”他说着就要拉我出去，我身上一痛，新伤旧伤一齐被撕裂，疼痛使我再次昏迷了过去。

在医院醒来后，克林特来找了我。

“娜塔莎到现在依然没有苏醒的迹象，我想知道你对她做了什么。”

“克林特……”我艰难的扫视了一圈病房，发现只有我们两个人，“我应该在渔人堡上给你补上一个初吻。”

他愣住了。

“……Nat？”

【2006.8.8 3:54PM】

“给她注射这支药，我不希望她还记得以前的事情。”

“镇定剂可以让她再昏迷一段时间，等药起效。”

“控制器在我后颈，记得帮我取出来。”

“这件事不要告诉任何人。”

“她救了我一命，我把命给她，也给她一次改邪归正的机会。”

14.【2006.8.9 6:13PM】

红发姑娘在神盾的飞机上醒了过来，身边坐着神情复杂的克林特。

“你是谁？”

“克林特·巴顿。”

“那我是谁？”

“……娜塔莎，娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫。”

15.【2006.8.15】

回到家的红发姑娘第一时间找到一面镜子，仔细观察起了自己的模样。

红发绿眼，美丽性感。

尽管她依然对这个家、这张脸，毫无印象。

克林特说，他们是多年搭档，在布达佩斯执行任务时她意外受了伤，也许无法恢复记忆。

后来，她在自己的电脑里发现了她和克林特的照片，两个人亲密无间像情侣一样。

她也问过他，他们究竟是不是情侣关系，但他眼神复杂的看了她许久，说了声不是。

在神盾的电脑里，她发现了两人在布达佩斯并肩作战的视频，于是确定了她和克林特老战友的关系。

她还找到了一张照片，在自己身上的照片，照片不是特意拍摄，而是监控设备留下的截图。

里面有两个女孩子的背影，很相似很相似。

照片背面写着字：

“亲爱的娜塔莉，

你是个好姑娘，请替我好好爱自己。

娜塔莎”

“娜塔莉？”

“娜塔莉是谁？我为什么会给她写这些东西？我为什么没有把照片送出去？”

红发姑娘永远都不会知道了。

番外：

很多年后，黑发姑娘从灰烬中归来，在克林特家的仓库里，知道了红发姑娘的结局。

“她一点儿都不像我吧？”

“你又不是什么好榜样。”他笑着，眼里却满是悲恸。

“你说她为了所有人牺牲了自己。”

“没错。”

“如果是十七年前我一定不会相信。”

“我也是。”然后克林特对黑发姑娘说，“是你改变了她。你当初冒险放她逃走去找章鱼，又主动与她换魂……你拯救了她。”

黑发姑娘摇头：“她本来就是个好姑娘，我只是，给了她一个重新来过的机会。”

“现在你可以恢复身份了。这些年你替她承担了不少血债，想做回自己么？”

黑发姑娘走到仓库门口看向远处，手扶着门框，微微摇头：“我手上也有血债。她用命替我还清了我的，我这条命，要留着还她的。”


End file.
